Goodnight, Neko
by Mila-sama
Summary: The war is over and Allen insists on taking a break from attempting to find the rest of the black order by visiting a German bar...uh oh. Yullen! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, although I wish I did.

AN: Yullen oneshot! .

Prologue:

_The bloody war was over and all Innocence and Dark Matter were destroyed in the heat of war. Allen's body was cleansed of Neah and Crowned Clown, while Kanda's kantana was lost._

_Allen and Kanda were separated from the rest of the Black Order during the finalization of the last battle and for four years now, they have been searching the globe together in search of there lost comrades._

"Kanda, come on." Allen whined tugging on the stubborn exorcist's arm. "We haven't gone out to drink in forever!"

"We went last week!" Kanda exclaimed exasperated.

"But were almost out of money, and I could cheat us our next few meals." Allen persuaded.

Kanda pursed his lips stubbornly and looked to the bar that they had stopped in front of. It was practically overflowing with smoke and beer smells. It looked loud and crowded, a couple of things that Kanda hated most. After contemplating the situation of his rumbleing stomach and absolute weariness, Kanda finally agreed.

"Make it a four star inn with a weeks worth of meals," he grumbled stomping moodily into the bar.

"Alright!" Allen cheered pumping the air with his fist before jogging in after him.

"Willkommen!" the people inside cheered when Kanda opened the door. They had their mugs of beer and other alcoholic drinks lifted into the air in salute.

"Dank!" Allen said back cheerily. He nudged Kanda in the back.

"D-dank?" he said hesitantly.

"It means thanks in German," Allen whispered pushing him further into the bar from behind.

"What did they say?" Kanda asked curiously.

"Welcome." Allen smiled sitting on a stool.

Kanda furrowed his brow, "Since when do you know German?" he said sitting next to him.

"I only know a couple of words, enough to get a message across though. What do you want to drink?"

Kanda shrugged indifferently. "Whatever you'll have I guess."

"Okay!" Allen said, "Hey, Bartender? Kann ich zwei ihrer besten befallen?"

"Sicher!" a man on the other side of the counter said grabbing a bottle.

"I hate Germany," Kanda muttered not understanding what was going on. "I wanna go back to Japan."

"Come on, Kanda," Allen scolded, "You have to travel out of your comfort zone every now and then." The man then slid two drinks in Allen's direction, and he caught them easily. "Here you go." he said handing one to Kanda and taking a sip of the other.

"But," Kanda sighed, "Fine whatever." he played with the cup in front of him, not taking a drink.

~Two hours later~

"Your really drunk," stated a sober Kanda to Allen when he came back clutching a handful of euros.

"Yep," he hiccupped.

"Maybe we should go," Kanda said standing.

"Hey you!" a group of girls exclaimed rushing up to Allen.

"Yea?" Allen asked looking at them.

"Thank god you speak English," one of them sighed. "The bar's gonna close soon and then it'll be open to girls only."

"So, what's the problem?" Allen asked.

"Well, we have no entertainment booked for tonight, we kinda forgot." another laughed nervously.

"Hmmm, I could do clown tricks," Allen suggested.

"That's not what we were thinking of," the first girl said.

Kanda's eyes widened, "Oh no. There is no way you're going stripper on me," he growled grabbing Allen by the collar.

"Huh?" he said numbly.

"Oh come on, please?" the girl whined, "We'll pay 200 euros by the hour, not mention tips."

"Ooh, money," Allen said, "Please, Kanda?" he asked.

"Of course if you're his boyfriend, then we totally understand." another girl nodded.

"What?" Kanda exclaimed letting go of Allen out of surprise. Allen took the opportunity to escape and hide behind the girls. "We are not a couple!" Kanda growled.

"Which means you shouldn't care if girls goggle at him for two to three hours." she shrugged ushering Allen to a back room.

Kanda grinded his teeth in frustration, "Fine!" he called, "But I'm staying so I can drag his drunken ass home!"

"That's okay with us!" the girl called shutting the door.

"This is going to suck," Kanda grumbled sitting at a table and watching as boys slowly filed out while girls slowly filed in.

~In the back room~

"He's perfect!" a girl squealed stepping back with eyeliner in hand.

The other two girls stared at Allen in awe, "You are a genius, Maggie." one said.

"When am I gonna get the money?" Allen asked innocently.

"Kawii!" the girls squealed in unison.

~Back in the bar~

Girls were staring Kanda down and it made him want to bolt out of there like a scared rabbit, but Kanda was a machosist and refused to acknowledge his fear of German women. So, out of sheer stubbornness Kanda crossed his arms and had a stare down with a speck on his travelers pants.

"Ladies and the dude who's giving tonight's entertainment a ride," a voice announced. Kanda growled and snapped his head up, he noticed that the women were nodding in understanding. "We give you the physical form of innocence!"

'What?' Kanda thought wildly thinking of the god's crystal. He looked up to the stage that Kanda had been avoiding with his eyes since the announcement. There Allen was sitting with his head cocked cutely and his wide silver eyes blinking slowly from the drinks he had that night. He wore a very lacy blue dress and little cat ears.

Kanda blinked stupidly at the male who wobbly got up to stand before his audience, which were sporting very serious nosebleeds.

"I've never seen such a cute boy." a woman nearby said to her friend who was holding a tissue to her nose. Kanda felt an unexpected wave of jealousy rise up in him.

"I know," the friend whispered. "I hope my husband doesn't mind if I kidnapped him for awhile." They giggled together before turning back to the show.

'Creepy old hags,' Kanda thought looking back to the stage where the girls were whispering instructions to him.

"Mew?" Allen said posing with his hands curled over at his left.

"Kawii!" the audience exclaimed.

'I can't handle this,' Kanda thought bitterly standing up and walking to one of the girls from earlier. "I'm going to wait outside. Bring him straight out afterwards, don't even redress him. Just give me his clothes." Kanda hissed to her.

"Understood," the girl nodded and with that Kanda walked out the door.

He took a huge breath of the cool night air and sighed sitting on a conveniently placed bench across the street. "What was that in there?" he whispered to himself leaning his head on the back of the bench and looking up at the starry sky. He closed his eyes and sighed again before falling into a light sleep.

~Later~

"Mew!" Allen exclaimed pouncing onto Kanda's lap waking him.

"Oof!" Kanda grunted.

"Sorry," a girl said. "He ran off towards you on his own and how many drinks has he had?"

"I lost count after ten," Kanda grumbled rubbing his stomach and hoisting Allen up and off of him. "Why?"

"He won't stop meowing."

"Meow!" Allen said in protest draping himself over Kanda's lap again.

The girl dropped Allen's clothes and earnings on the bench next to Kanda, "Thanks for the help." she said walking away.

"Your welcome?" Kanda muttered. "Alright, Moyashi. Let's get that promised four star inn." he said shoving Allen off his lap again and standing up.

"Meow!" Allen exclaimed seizing the chance to pounce onto Kanda's unguarded back.

"Augh!" Kanda said bending backwards from the extra weight Allen gave. He managed to get him off again and Allen sat there on the ground looking up at Kanda.

"Mew?" he said cocking his head.

Kanda blinked a couple of times and finally sighed. "You don't want to walk? Fine." he picked the smaller boy up and placed draped him over his shoulder.

"Meow!" he said in surprise.

Kanda put one arm around Allen's legs to steady him and flatten his dress so that any upcoming breezes wouldn't reveal what was underneath. He then used his other hand to pocket the earnings and tuck the clothing under his arm.

As they walked down the street they earned a couple of stares and, oddly, whistles. Allen soon got bored and reached down to poke Kanda in the sides.

"Pah!" Kanda said jolting. Allen giggled and did it again. "Knock it off!" he growled. Allen just shook his head and poked a spot on the back of Kanda's neck. "Augh!" he reacted. Allen laughed and blew on the spot. "Stop that!" Kanda exclaimed.

They reached a good looking inn and Kanda walked in, paid, and climbed up the steps to the room while Allen poked and prodded him causing him to flinch and hiss with anger.

Kanda entered the room and threw Allen on the bed, "Don't do that!" he said rubbing the back of his neck furiously.

"Mew!" Allen exclaimed sitting upright in the bed.

"And stop meowing!"

Allen cocked his head in confusion and Kanda let out a growl before snatching a pillow and blanket from off the bed and draping it on the floor. "Go to bed, Moyashi." Kanda sighed taking off his shirt.

"Would you rather I talked to you like this?" Allen said seductively wrapping his arms around Kanda's bare torso.

"Augh!" Kanda exclaimed, "When did you get off the bed? And let go of me you drunken perv!" he said smacking Allen's arms away.

"But, Kaandaa," Allen murmured gabbing the older exorcist's chin and pulling him down to eye level.

"Don't 'but' me mister." Kanda growled wrenching away.

Allen frowned, "Why so stubborn?"

"Your drunk and irrational, I'm not going to let you do anything you will regret."

"But, I won't regret this," Allen said advancing on Kanda, causing him to back onto a wall, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." he murmured pressing himself up against the flustered samurai and putting two hands on the planes of his chest. "Ever since Mater."

Kanda's eyes widened, "You- wait what?"

"I've loved you for a long time, Yuu," Allen said smiling.

"Now I know your really, really, really drunk," Kanda said pushing Allen away.

"But its true," Allen said stubbornly pressing himself against Kanda again. Then, without hesitation, Allen pressed his soft warm lips against Kanda's.

"Mmth!" Kanda exclaimed. Allen put a hand to the back of Kanda's neck and pulled him closer.

"Don't fight it," Allen murmured pulling away slightly. Kanda groaned in defeat and hungrily kissed Allen again.

~Later…again. (This is T rated after all)~

Allen woke up groggily and wiped the morning scum from his eyes before sitting up and glancing around. His eyes swept over furniture, clothing strewn everywhere, windows, a door, a closet, a bathroom Kanda's head resting on the pillow next to him…wait, what?

Allen jolted when he put together the pieces. 'I'm naked and in a bed next to Kanda, I'm naked and in a bed next to Kanda. Nothing weird about that right? Gahh! Who am I kidding? It's extremely weird!' Allen thought frantically. 'How drunk did I get last night? How drunk did he get last night? Oh man he's gonna kill me!'

Allen looked over to Kanda's angular face and Allen's features softened. 'He's so handsome when he's asleep.' he thought. 'Augh! What am I doing I need to get onto the floor and pretend I was there the whole time, yea. But what if Kanda…is…too?' Allen flushed a dark shade of scarlet and peeked under the covers, 'Holy shit, he is! ?'

"What are you obsessing about, Moyashi?" Kanda grumbled sitting up and rubbing one eye.

"Gahhh!" Allen exclaimed falling out of the bed in surprise and taking the sheets with him. "Eep!" he said covering his eyes and blushing furiously.

Kanda chuckled under his breath, "So sober is shy while drunk is bold." he noted to himself and getting out of bed and slipping on pants for Allen's sake. "I'll have to remember that next time."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" Allen stuttered. Kanda walked calmly to where Allen was on the floor and picked him up making sure that the sheets were tightly wrapped around his waist. "W-w-w-w-w-what are y-y-y-you doing?"

Kanda silently set Allen on the bed and pressed his lips to the white haired exorcist's causing him to squeak. Kanda laid Allen on his back and hovered over him not breaking the kiss. His hair fell around them like a curtain and Kanda broke off smiling.

"Confessions aren't that hard, Moyashi." he said.

Allen simply gaped at him while silently noting how sore his hips were.

AN: The eeend! I'll continue it if you review though ;)


	2. Chapter 2: The Sequel

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, although I wish I did.

AN: I wrote a sequel to Goodnight, Neko because I simply felt like it….

Prologue:

_The bloody war was over and all Innocence and Dark Matter were destroyed in the heat of war. Allen's body was cleansed of Neah and Crowned Clown, while Kanda's kantana was lost._

_Allen and Kanda were separated from the rest of the Black Order during the finalization of the last battle and for four years now, they have been searching the globe together in search of there lost comrades._

_Recently Allen and Kanda have gotten into an odd yet stable relationship._

"I'm telling you, Kanda, ice cream is simply delicious!" Allen argued putting down his suitcase after Kanda bought train tickets. "It's the best ever!" he said licking a his frozen treat.

"There is no way that that sticky monstrosity can ever possibly taste good," Kanda said.

"But-"

"Hey, look! It's him!" a girl exclaimed pointing to Allen and rushing up with her friends.

"Do I know you?" Allen asked politely.

Kanda still hadn't told Allen what had happened that night at the bar and blushed softly at remembering the outfit he wore.

"Duh, I was one of your employers!" the girl said.

"Hah, what?" Allen said dumbly.

"Remember how drunk he was," Kanda interrupted.

"What?" Allen asked, confused.

The girl nodded, "Right, right. Well I was thinking the other day that you might really like a bartender that works at that bar because he's really understanding when it comes to people not remembering what goes on while they're drunk. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure, we got some time to kill before our train shows up." Allen shrugged picking up his suitcase again. "Kanda here refuses to tell me what happened…aside…from." he blushed scarlet.

"I won't tell either," the girl laughed.

"Awww, why not?"

"Lets just say inappropriate." the girl giggled leading them away from the train station.

"Dear god, tell me I didn't do anything to bad." Allen muttered into his hand following the girl.

"By the way, I'm Maggie." the girl said glancing behind her and smiling.

"Maggie, why does that ring a bell?" Allen said raising an eyebrow.

Maggie shrugged, "As I said, I was one of your employers."

Allen remained silent and soon they were back to the bar from a week ago.

"Doesn't this bring back memories," Kanda smiled seductively. Allen looked at him a blushed brighter.

"So who is this bartender?" Allen asked repressing his stutter.

Maggie furrowed her brow, "I can never remember his name, but he's really nice."

"Is he German?" Kanda growled walking into the bar.

"I'm pretty sure he's American although I've never asked. Wait here." she said ushering them into the farthest corner of the bar before scurrying into a aback room.

"Looks like we've got some time." Kanda smiled backing Allen into the corner and putting a hand under his chin.

"Kanda," Allen fake scolded smiling.

~In the back room~

"You've got another male stripper." Maggie grinned to a boy in his early twenties.

"Oh my god, you girls can be so evil at times." the boy muttered standing and putting down the cup he was currently in the process of drying. "Name?"

"I don't know, but he was really drunk and dressed up as a cat to perform for girl's night."

"Ooh, this is a biggie." the boy said opening the door to the bar. He approached the usual corner and gaped at what he saw. "Oh my god, that's Yuu," he whispered, "Who the hell is he kissing though?"

"Ah! I remember now! Your name is Lavi," Maggie said proudly.

Lavi ran back to the back room and quickly dialed his girlfriend. "Hello?" the girl said over the line.

"Lenalee, get your butt over here, you'd never guess who I've found." he mumbled into the receiver, "Bring EVERYONE." he hung up and walked back out to the where Kanda was. Barely able to contain himself he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Yuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaan!"

~Back in the lover's corner~

Kanda froze and Allen broke off, "Kanda, what is it?" he asked not hearing Lavi.

"That voice," he muttered. "So annoying."

"What?" Allen asked trying to peek around Kanda.

Kanda stopped him, "Whatever you do don't panic, or overreact in anyway, got that?"

Allen furrowed his brow, "What are you-" that's when Kanda moved aside and turned to face Lavi.

"Holy shit, Allen?" Lavi exclaimed pointing.

"Lavi?" he said dumbstruck. Slowly, the circumstances sunk in and Allen blushed brightly, "Oh. My. God!" he hissed burying his face in his hands. "Four years and this is how we finally find them. I'm so fucking embarrassed!"

"Calm down," Kanda muttered.

"You need to not seem so calm, dammit!" Allen said looking at his boyfriend.

"Why not?" Kanda shrugged.

Lavi watched the two argue for a second then muttered, "They're the same only different." He took a deep breath and combed his fingers through his hair. "Hey!" he shouted getting the two male's attention. "So, your alive," he said coolly, putting his hands in his front pockets.

"Ermm, yea," Allen said sheepishly. "Where's everyone else?"

"On their way," Lavi said grinning and walking up to them, "Lenalee will flip, and Miranda will probably cry….again."

"Um, Lavi?" Allen asked turning serious. "Could you not tell anyone about, you know, us? Just until we're, er, I am ready. I'm not sure Kanda cares."

"Che," was Kanda's magical response.

"As I thought," Allen sighed, "Anyway, please?"

"No prob, Allen." Lavi nodded in understanding, "Just don't tell Komui who the dad is, kay?" he whispered.

"What?" Allen blinked.

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted bursting in, "What's wrong?" Allen's eyes fell to the slight bulge that was her stomach.

"Ohhh, okay." Allen nodded grinning.

"Nothing's wrong, Lenalee," Lavi said squishing Allen and Kanda together in the corner and making sure they couldn't be seen.

"What the hell, Baka Usagi?" Kanda grunted.

"Stay quiet, I want to do a proper introduction," Lavi hissed before looking back to Lenalee, "Is everyone here?"

Lenalee nodded, "They're coming in now." she said right as Noise Marie came in.

"Marie," Kanda mumbled.

"And Miranda too." Allen whispered as the flustered woman walked in.

"Just have a seat, and Marie don't say anything about what you hear until I want you to," Lavi warned when he saw Marie's hand fly up to the head phones.

Allen and Kanda watched as Komui, Johnny, Reever, Bak, Fou, Lou Fa, and Chaoji all filed in. Soon Allen was starting to tear up as his comrades all sat down, he put his fists to his eyes right as Lavi started to talk.

"Now that you are all here-" Lavi said.

"Stop crying!" Kanda hissed.

"-I'd just like to say what a great four years we have had-"

"I-I-I can't h-help it," Allen sniffled.

"-after that nasty war."

"Urg, here," Kanda muttered wiping Allen's face with his hand.

"But now I'd like to present two people that we have missed dearly." Lavi stepped away right as Allen lifted his own hand to pull Kanda's away.

The group stared at the two, "Augh!" Allen yelled blushing again and turning away from Kanda. "This just keeps getting worse!"

"A-Allen-kun?" Lenalee whispered standing. "Kanda?"

"Hey, Lenalee," Allen smiled, "We're home."

"Oh my," Miranda sniffled.

"Kanda!" Marie exclaimed bolting up and embracing the long haired male in a hug.

"Er, hey Marie," he muttered patting his arm, not sure how to react.

Every one else got up and enveloped the two into a massive group hug, most crying others grinning like maniacs.

Lavi blinked in remembrance, "Oh yea, which one of you was the stripper a week ago?" he asked when Allen and Kanda were seated next to each other and everyone else was across from them, ready to ask questions.

"What?" Allen asked innocently.

"Allen got really drunk," Kanda said plainly.

"What? You mean to tell me I went stripper that night?" Allen shouted grabbing Kanda by the collar and shaking him.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it," Kanda said.

"But you let me do it! How could you? What was I wearing, how many people were there, did you see?" Allen shot at him.

"A dress and cat ears, tons, and in a way, yes," Kanda said answering his questions in order.

A gloom rested over Allen as this new information sank in. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod," he muttered.

Lavi burst out laughing, "I've always wanted to see how you are when your drunk," he giggled.

"He's scary," Kanda said seriously, eyebrow twitching.

Their audience deadpanned, 'What scared Kanda?' they thought in unison.

"Anyway," Allen said, "Your pregnant, Lenalee." Allen pointed out.

"Oh, yea," she said blushing and putting her hands on her stomach.

"Why won't Lenalee tell me who the father is?" Komui wailed grabbing onto her.

"Because you would kill him!" she shouted peeling him away.

"No I won't, I swear," he vowed.

"What if I told you it was Kanda?"

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"Kanda how could you?" Allen sniffled.

"Prepare to die," Komui growled triumphant.

"But, Lenalee," Lavi said, "I thought you said-" she cut him off.

"Get away from me, you freak!" Kanda shouted running away from Komui's newly present weapons.

"I WAS KIDDING! KNOCK IT OFF!" Lenalee shouted.

Allen sighed in relief, as did Kanda who sat down next to Allen again.

(AN: BTW nobody but Lavi knows for positive that the Yullen is true. They have guesses, but are not to sure.)

"Anyway, now that I've made my point, can we continue with the Allen-got-drunk-thing?" Lenalee asked.

"No," Allen said quickly, blushing. "Lets not."

"Where'd we leave off, Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"I'm not saying anything." Kanda said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Maa, Yuu-chan!" Lavi pouted.

"Lets just forget the whole thing happened." Allen suggested.

"Noooo!" the group protested.

"I'll go get Timcampy," Lenalee said.

"Tim?" Allen said eyes widening. "Where is he? How is he doing?" he demanded worriedly.

"I won't tell you." she said.

"Why not?" he begged.

"Say, Lenalee?" Lavi said. "Didn't the panda agree to install some kind of memory retrieval thingy to Tim?"

"Oh yea!" Lenalee said. "I'll call him up right now!" she darted into the back room that had a phone and called the house. After two rings she hung up and called again signaling she needed to talk to Tim. The phone picked up and Lenalee started talking rapidly. "Tim, someone's here to see you, come quick, okay?" she hung up right as Kanda shut the door trapping him and Lenalee. "Err, Kanda?"

"I'll agree to this much, but you have to stop when I tell you got that?" he growled.

"Umm, yea okay," Lenalee stuttered, 'Scary!'

Kanda reopened the door and walked out with Lenalee trailing out after him.

"What did the pervert do?" Komui said grabbing her shoulders.

"N-nothing, nii-san, we just talked," Lenalee stuttered.

"That very suspicious, Lenalee," Lavi frowned. Allen sat glooming in a corner.

"Moyashi," Kanda sighed.

"It's Allen, Bakanda!" Allen pouted.

"Whatever," he muttered.

Tim then burst in seemingly worried like Lenalee was.

"Tim!" Allen shouted happily. "You're okay!"

The little gold golum seemed taken aback for a moment then darted to the top of Allen's head and snuggled into his white hair.

"Haha, I missed you too," Allen said reaching up and rubbing his wig.

"Anyway, Tim? Could you do a memory, retreavial on Allen?" Lenalee asked, "He got drunk and we all want to know what happened."

Tim nodded and wrapped his tail around Allen's head. Allen sat down and Kanda sat as far away from everyone as possible. Tim opened his mouth and the projetor showed up asking for a time and date.

"A week ago," Allen said, "At about 12." Pictures flashed and the screen showed Allen wearing the dress from that night. He had a sly smirk and was dropping a ribbon on the floor. "Oh, my," Allen stammered.

"Woah!" Lavi said, "That doesn't even seem like it would be you!"

"Where was Kanda?" Lenalee asked, and everyone looked at him.

"Psh, I was outside, napping." he snorted.

"No way, you were totally being perverted," Lavi aid.

"No I wasn't!" Kanda shouted.

"Shut up!" Lenalee shouted. "It's playing!" she suddenly produced a bowl of popcorn and started munching on it as the film started.

"Take it off!" the crowd of females shouted as the ribbon fluttered to the ground.

Allen slowly peeled the cat ears off in a response to the girl's yelling. He winked at them and some fainted from blood loss.

"Do you think we should stop him?" Maggie whispered to a girl.

"No way! He's totally into it!"

"But, he's drunk and when he came in he looked really shy, not to mention his reluctant to admit it boyfriend looked pretty mad when he walked out."

"If you want to, fine, I don't care just be prepared to get a huge amount of boo's."

Maggie nodded quietly and trotted up onto the stage right as Allen was slipping one shoulder of the dress off. "Time to go, mister." she said dragging him off the stage.

"Meow?" was his response.

"Pause," Lenalee said.

The clip stopped and Allen was sporting a huge blush as was Kanda. Everyone else was gaping.

"Why'd you stop it?" Lavi asked.

"This requires chocolate," she said jumping up and getting a huge bar of it from behind the bar before sitting back down and ushering for Tim to continue.

"Please, make it stop," Allen muttered as Maggie fixed Allen's dress and ears.

"We have to make you look cute for your boyfriend." she smiled adjusting his bow.

"Meow!" Allen agreed.

The audience blanched and Lavi snorted.

"There, hey wait! Where you going?" Maggie yelled when Allen darted out to see Kanda. Maggie hurriedly picked up his clothes and payments before rushing out the door after him.

"Mew!" Allen said pouncing on Kanda who grunted awake.

"What do you know? Kanda was telling the truth!" Lavi stated.

"Told you," Kanda said.

"Shaddup!" Lenalee snapped.

Tim's recording showed Kanda carrying Allen over his shoulder and Allen groing him. Kanda was complaining and snapping at him to stop, of cource.

"Hey Yuu, when does the good part come?" Lavi whispered to Kanda.

"You mean the porn? I'm not letting you guys watch it," Kanda snorted.

"Woah! There's porn involved?"

Kanda blinked, "Shit," he muttered.

"Hahahaha, I got information out of Yuu," Lavi said evilly. 'But it's weird he's not reacting much to his first name.' he thought.

"That's enough," Kanda said standing. Timcampy paused at the point where Allen was kissing Kanda forcefully.

"Awww," the crowd said in unison.

"This has inspired so many doujins," Lenalee said holding a bloodied tissue to her nose. "Yullen is what I shall call it."

"Don't you dare give my relationship a pet name," Kanda growled.

Allen was glooming in a corner. "They found out," he kept muttering to himself.

"Hey, Moyashi," Kanda said looking at his lover, "Let's go find an apartment or something."

Allen looked up, "Okay," he nodded standing upright.

AN: And there is yall's sequel!


End file.
